


Cariño Mio (+18)

by Savannah_Blumer



Category: omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Blumer/pseuds/Savannah_Blumer
Summary: (18+)Contenido solo para adultos(HISTORIA ORIGINAL, COMPLETAMENTE MÍA)* Si eres una persona de mente cerrada te recomiendo buscar otra historia(Prohibida cualquier adaptación o copia sin permiso)(Yaoi - Mpreg) - (Male pregnancy)• Tan pequeño, tan frágil y tan mío...(Esta historia contiene violencia, asesinatos, sexo explícito y palabras subidas de tono, si no te gusta TE RECOMIENDO Buscar otra historia)En total desacuerdo con lo que se presenta aquí
Relationships: Maduras
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conociendo a los hermanos

\- El... hermanito - El mayor de los hermanos mira a su pequeño quien se abrazado a su abdomen con miedo.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa brota de sus labios.  
Alza el rostro de su hermano para mirar esos hermosos ojos color miel que tanto le gustan..

\- Tranquilo yo te protegeré - El pequeño de 4 años mira con admiración a su hermano mayor de 9 años.

Toma la mano de su pequeño hermano para entrar a la escuela.  
Antes de entrar, les hace un frío movimiento de mano a sus padres adoptivos quienes asienten ya antes a la frialdad de su pequeño terror andante.  
¿Furia? ¿Porqué?  
Nunca ha dejado solo a su pequeño eso lo hace a la participación mucho, le enfurece no tener el control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar mis amores


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día a día de los supuestos hermanos

Kaede

Gruño mirando a mi pequeño de 4 años caminando con varios niños quienes lo tienen agarrado de las manos, jalando de el a todos lados.

Se nota que esta muy triste sin mi, me encanta.

\- Ángel - Alza la mirada y me mira con sus hermosos ojos brillando de emoción.

\- ¡Hermanito! - Grita mi pequeño soltándose de ellos para venir corriendo hasta mi.

Se avienta a mis brazos y lo recibo gustoso.

Sintiendo toda la furia desvanecerse, alzo a mi pequeño quien enrolla sus pequeñas piernas en mi torso.

Gruño, cuando su aliento choca en mi cuello sensible a su tacto.

Inmediatamente puedo sentir las conocidas sensaciones de mi columna y abdomen.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - Esconde más su rostro en mi cuello.

\- Bien... - Miente

\- ¿Qué paso? - Le acaricio la espalda. 

\- Quiero... estar contigo - Siento unas cuantas lágrimas caer en mi cuello.

\- Me encantaría pero no puedes, sabes que odio no tenerte cerca de mi - Asiente.

\- No quiero estar aquí... -

\- Solo tenemos que esperar -

\- ¿Pu... puedo hacer amigos? - Me tenso inmediatamente.

\- No los necesitas - Me mira con tristeza.

\- ¿Ellos también quieren alejarte de mi? - Asiento

\- ¿Lo quieres? - Niega desesperado.

\- ¡Ellos no me alejaran de ti! - Asiento con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo pego más a mi cuerpo y un pequeño casi inaudible gemido brota de sus rosados labios.

\- Hermanito... - Miro a mi alrededor y todos están metidos en sus asuntos, pero no me arriesgare.

Así que, con mi bebé en brazos entro al baño para recargarlo en la pared mientras muevo mis caderas lentamente.

Alzo la mirada y sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

\- Herma... - Abre un poco sus labios y yo aprovecho para besarlos.

Meto mi lengua, recorriendo toda su cavidad, otro pequeño gemido brota de su garganta.

Me encantan sus labios inexpertos los cuales no saben como moverse.

Su pequeña lengua choca con la mía y la domino posesivamente.

Sonrío satisfecho, me alejo un poco y observo el hilo de saliva unirnos.

Con malicia lo bajo rápidamente, el se agarra de mi brazo para no caer.

Sus pequeñas piernas tiemblan de sobremanera.

Me mira y sus ojos están cristalizados.

\- ¿Porqué...? -

\- Aquí no - Asiente sonrojado.

El pequeño inocentemente lleva su mano a su pelvis sintiendo una rara palpitación.

Suelta un gemido.

Kaede gruñe cuando ve entrar a un chico.

\- Nos vamos - Toma a Ángel de la cintura y salen rápidamente del baño.

No quiero que lo vean tan vulnerable, solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Caminamos hasta una solitaria banca y lo siento a mi lado.

\- ¿Quieres un dulce? - Asiente emocionado.

De mi sudadera saco un chocolate y se lo doy, siempre traigo uno conmigo.

\- ¡Gracias! - Lo abre desesperado y lo comienza a comer.

Sonrío mirándolo con ternura.

***

¿Porqué Kaede es así a tan corta edad?

Sus padres eran unos irresponsables, que no les importaba tener relaciones enfrente de el, para ellos era simplemente normal que su hijo los mirara teniendo sexo.

Cuando se enojaban, gritaban groserías, olvidándose que tenían un hijo, quien los miraba atentamente desde un rincón, aprendiendo cada palabra de ellos, estaba en una edad donde aprende todo lo que oye y observa.

El pequeño desafortunadamente se acostumbró a esa vida, aprendió todo de sus padres.

Cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico por estar peleando dentro del auto, se volvió aún más frío y seco.

Los padres adoptivos al saber la razón por la cual estaba en el orfanato, decidieron adoptarlo, querían que supiera lo que era una verdadera familia.

Sin embargo, las monjas omitieron algo muy importante acerca de el, ¿Qué es? Es un cerdo con los niñas y niños, no pensaron que fuera necesario.

Pensaron que cambiaría.

El pequeño quedó marcado de por vida, ya que el fue el único en sobrevivir de ese choque, vio morir a sus padres.

Aunque siendo sinceros... no los extraña, nunca le pusieron atención, nunca lo quisieron, para ellos siempre fue un error.

Cuando lo adoptaron a los 6 años, se enamoro de un niño de tan solo 1 año.

Su inocencia, sus cabellos café claro y esos bellos ojos color miel lo hipnotizaron.

Cuando lo cargo, simplemente fue su perdición, y sin pudor alguno besó los pequeños labios del bebé.

Los padres, inocentemente sonríen sin saber la verdadera intención del niño.

Quien en su mente pensaba el día para hacer suyo a aquel pequeño Ángel, de la misma manera como sus padres lo hacían enfrente de el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No olviden comentar mis amores!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de clases

Kaede

Una vez terminan las clases camino hasta el salón donde está mi Ángel, quien sale mirando el piso.

\- Es hora de irnos - Me mira emocionado, corre hasta mi y se abraza de mi cintura con fuerza.

\- ¡Vámonos! - Le quito su mochila a mi Ángel y me la pongo junto con la mía.

Me agacho un poco y cargo a mi pequeño para llegar más rápido a la casa, esta a la vuelta de la calle.

\- Que lindos hermanos - Alzo la mirada y gruño furioso mirando a un maldito chismoso, más grande que yo, solo unos pocos centímetros.

\- Callate la puta boca escoria - El chico me mira enojado y se acerca amenazante.

Puedo sentir a mi pequeño ángel moverse de miedo he incomodidad

\- ¡¿Como me has dicho mocoso?! - Gruñe agarrando el hombro de mi pequeño para tirarlo al suelo bruscamente.

Casi de inmediato mi cuerpo sufre una gran descarga de terror y furia al ver a mi Ángel tirado, sollozando.

Miro con odio al maldito.

\- ¡Como te atreves! - Lleno de furia, aprieto mis puños.

Me aviento al maldito y este cae de espaldas al suelo.

Me posiciono arriba de el golpeándolo con brutalidad, su rostro se llena de sangre, puedo sentir el tronar de su nariz debajo de mi puño.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! - Me detengo y me levanto dispuesto a ir por mi Ángel, pero antes le doy una gran patada en el estomago que lo hace retorcerse.

\- Kaede... - Miro amenazante al maldito.

\- Más te vale no decir nada - Me doy la vuelta y mi pequeño Ángel me estira sus brazos para que lo cargue, pero antes le da una mirada rápida a mis nudillos.

Sonriendo lo cargo y acaricio su espalda, dando círculos para tranquilizar su sollozo.

\- ¿Te duele? - Niega abrazando mi cuello con más fuerza.

\- ¿Te duelen a ti... tus manos? - Sin querer preocuparlo niego riendo.

\- Para nada - Se acomoda enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

Limpio la sangre en mi camisa negra, Gabriela no puede ver mis nudillos ya que se preocuparía demasiado y asustaría a mi pequeño Ángel, sigo caminando.

Suspiro mirando la puerta color café de nuestra casa, subo los 3 escalones para llegar a la puerta y meto mi mano por la ventana para abrirla.  
\- Gabriela - Nunca le he llamado mamá y jamás lo haré, mucho menos al hijo de puta que tiene por marido le he dicho papá.

Hola..bueno me gusta, los fanfic en especial los Izuku traicionado entre otra variedad, busco maneras de matar el tiempo. Mis gustos son Los videojuegos Anime Películas Etc...  
Paso de largo y subo a mi habitación para dejar las mochilas en el suelo, rápidamente me quito la camisa tirándola en el cesto de ropa sucia.

\- ¡Hora de comer Kaede! - Gruño sacando ropa rápidamente.

Una vez termino de cambiarme, bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina.

Me detengo y casi de inmediato siento la furia consumir mi cuerpo, Leonardo carga a mi pequeño mientras le besa las mejillas, mi pequeño ríe a carcajadas.

\- Cariño siéntate - Pone un plato de comida en mi lugar habitual.

\- No tengo hambre - Subo las escaleras temblando.

Siento unas cuantas lágrimas caer de mis ojos, no soporto verlo con alguien más, ni siquiera con sus padres.

Me acuesto en la cama cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Que te calles de una puta vez ramera! -

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así jodido idiota! -

\- ¡¿Como me haz dicho?! -

Papá baja su pantalón y abre las pierna de mamá quien grita diciendo " Más rápido "

Veo como papá tira a mamá bruscamente en el suelo, mientras rompe su ropa bruscamente.

Sintiendo mi estomago gruñir desde hace ya mucho tiempo camino a donde esta mamá quien se mueve rápidamente junto con papá.

\- Mamá tengo hambre - Me mira furiosa.

\- Lárgate estorbo, estoy ocupada -

\- Papá... - Me avienta con fuerza y caigo al suelo.

\- ¡Quédate callado o lárgate! - Me levanto y camino a la cocina sintiendo dolor en mi trasero.

Abro con dificultad el refrigerador, no hay nada.

Veo arriba de la alta encimera un plato, sonrío imaginándome unas galletas, camino hasta el y me pongo de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

Desafortunadamente se me cae el plato rompiéndose

\- N...no - Me arrodillo y recojo los pedazos con mis temblorosas manos, agua roja gotea de mis manos.

\- ¡¿Que has hecho?! - Tiemblo observando a papá mirarme furioso.

Camina desnudo hasta mi y me agarra del cabello, jalando de el con fuerza.

\- Maldito mocoso - Me jala hasta mi habitación y me avienta al suelo, veo como toma un gancho.

\- N... no papá so... sólo quería comer... - Sollozo sintiendo mucho miedo.

\- Solo querías molestarnos - Alza el gancho dispuesto a pegarme.

***

\- ¡Despierta hermanito! - Abro los ojos he inmediatamente me levanto limpiando el sudor de mi frente.

\- Mi dulce Ángel, ¿Nunca me dejaras? - Una solitaria lágrima sale de mi ojo.

\- Nunca hermanito - Besa rápidamente mis labios.

Lo cargo y me acuesto con el abrazándolo con fuerza.

Beso tiernamente sus labios y meto mi lengua en su boca haciéndolo gemir.

\- Me da cosquillas aquí - Me señala inocentemente su pelvis.

\- No pasa nada - Acerco mis labios a su cuello para darle una rápida lamida.

\- Ha... - Sus ojos se han cristalizado, esta muy sonrojado y su respiración es rápida.

Me levanto y me posiciono entre sus pequeñas piernas moviendo lentamente mis caderas.

Cierro mis ojos mientras siento un placentero cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo.

\- Mi hermoso Ángel... - Llevo mi mano a mi miembro, sintiendo las ganas de hacer del baño.

\- Hermanito ya no quiero, me dan muchas cosquillas aquí - Asiento cuando señala su vientre.

\- Te amo mi Ángel - Besos sus labios rápidamente para levantarme y cambiarme de ropa interior.

Camino al baño para limpiar la cosa transparente que ha manchado mi bóxer, parece ser agua.

" ¿Te gusta mi pene pequeña perra? "

" Mucho, así que por favor vente en mi boca "

Niego recordado a mi mamá arrodillada enfrente de mi padre, mientras tomaba bruscamente la cabeza de ella, quien bajaba y subía rápidamente.

\- Maldita sea -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar mis amores


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salida a un parque = A muchos problemas

Kaede

\- ¿Cariño no quieres ir a jugar? - Niego tomando el helado que me esta dando Gabriela.

\- Sabes que no me gusta Gabriela - Me mira con tristeza, se que tiene la pequeña esperanza de que la llame mamá algún día, estúpida.

\- Te divertirás con los demás niños - Niego poniendo mi dedo en mis labios mientras cierro los ojos intentando tranquilizarme.

\- Esta bien cariño - Abro mis ojos mirando con celos a los niños que juegan con mi pequeño Ángel arriba de la gigantesca casa de juguete dentro de un enorme cuarto reservado solo para ellos.

Daniel convenció a Gabriela para salir, yo no quería pero por mi pequeño no tengo más remedio que aceptar.

En ningún momento lo pierdo de vista, Gabriela ha dejado de verlo por estar hablando con su super amiga del colegio, quien al parecer también tiene un hijo.

Gruño furioso cuando toman de la mano a mi pequeño Ángel para jalar de el hasta un pequeño cuarto, que no queda a la vista ya que esta en un rincón.

Dejando el helado en la mesa me levanto para caminar hasta Gabriela, tomo su brazo bruscamente.

\- ¿Cariño? - Su rostro se ha puesto pálido, la he espantado, sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

\- Voy con Daniel - Asiente cambiando su rostro por una enorme sonrisa llena de ternura.

Me doy la vuelta y camino rápido hasta el juego, subo rápidamente por las escaleras aventando a los niños a mi paso, ignorando sus quejidos.

\- ¿Qué haces? - La voz de mi pequeño Ángel se escucha dentro del pequeño cuarto de plástico.

Veo a mi Ángel con una niña de unos 7 años intentar besarlo, estira exageradamente sus labios.

\- ¡¿Que haces niña?! - Ella se voltea espantada.

Tiene un pantalón de maya color negro y una camisa que deja al descubierto su estómago, tan pequeña pero tan zorra.

\- Yo... yo... bueno el... el es muy bonito y quería darle un beso... - Sonrío mirándola de manera pervertida.

\- ¿Te parezco atractivo pequeña zorra? - Se sonroja, camino hasta ella para arrinconarla en la pared.

\- Mucho... - La tomo por el cuello fuertemente y acerco mis labios a la suyos dándole un brusco beso.

Muerdo su lengua con fuerza mientras choco mis dientes con los suyos, ella suelta un gran gemido lleno de dolor.

Me separo de ella y sin poder evitarlo muerdo su labio.

Sonrío aventándola a la pared para después limpiarme con mi chamarra.

\- Eres una zorra - Asiente con lágrimas en sus mejillas, aún así se ve muy sonriente.

Cargo a mi pequeño para salir de la casa de juguete.

\- ¿Por qué la has besado? ¿Te ha gustado? - Suelto una gran carcajada.

\- ¿Porqué la bese? No lo sé, ¿Me ha gustado? Claro que no, solo me gustan tus labios, suaves y húmedos - Enrolla sus brazos en mi cuello.

Siento sus pequeños dientes morder con fuerza mi cuello, un pequeño gemido sale de mi boca el cual callo cuando estoy apunto de salir del cuarto de juegos.

\- ¡Niños vengan! - Ángel deja de morder mi cuello para alzar su rostro y mirar por donde provino la voz.

Caminamos hasta la pequeña mesa, la amiga de Gabriela tiene cargando a un niño de unos 5 años quien casi de inmediato le hace plática a Ángel.

El plan se renueva automáticamente mientras no sea cancelado  
\- Si, es muy serio y reservado - Maldita vieja chismosa.

\- ¿No le hace mal a Daniel estar cerca de el? - Estoy apunto de levantarme pero una mano temblorosa en mi hombro me detiene.

Gabriela me mira implorando que me calme.

\- Se llevan muy bien, como ya te había dicho son muy cercanos - Intento no prestar atención.

\- Le hará mal a Daniel estar cerca de el, es mala influencia - Me levanto furioso y le aviento todo lo que esta en la mesa.

\- ¡CALLESE MALDITA CHISMOSA HIJA DE PUTA! - Alcanzo a jalar su cabello con fuerza.

Puedo escuchar los gritos de todos, pero son muy lejanos.

Siento unos fuertes brazos tomarme y apresarme en el suelo, son brazos de los padres quienes estaban a nuestro alrededor cuidando de sus hijos.

\- Cariño tranquilo - Tan acostumbrada esta Gabriela a mi comportamiento.

\- Que... que ella se vaya - La señora me mira con miedo mientras carga a su hijo para irse despavorida.

\- Cariño por favor tu hermano tiene miedo - Mi Ángel no me mira con miedo a mi, mira con miedo la manera en la que me tienen agarrado, el jamás deberá tenerme miedo.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien... estoy bien... - Cierro mis ojos para tranquilizarme.

**

\- ¡Suéltame hijo de puta! - Mi padre tiene agarrada del cabello a mi madre, ella esta arrodillada en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Te acostaste con el vecino zorra?! - La estampa en el piso con fuerza sacándole sangre de la nariz y boca.

\- ¡SI, JODER SI! - Se quita el cinturón para comenzar a pegarle, ella grita como loca, suelto una gran carcajada.

\- Acércate Kaede - Camino hasta papá para ver más de cerca como golpea a mamá.

Mamá es una niña mala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar mis amores


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realidad revelada y unos cuantos problemas

Kaede

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor cariño? - Vuelve a acariciar mi cabello yo intento evitar de nuevo su tacto pero ella parece no querer darse cuenta de ello.

\- Si Gabriela, ya te he dicho que estoy bien - Cubro mis ojos con la almohada que esta en mi cama para poder evitar la luz.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? - Gruño fastidiado de tantas malditas preguntas, desde que he pisado la casa no ha parado de preguntar acerca de mi estado.

\- Solo necesito descansar - Puedo escuchar un gran suspiro de su parte, pareciera que le duele decir algo.

\- ¿Sabes cariño? He estado pensado y tal vez necesites... tu espacio, una habitación para ti solo - Casi de inmediato me siento en la cama quitando la almohada de mi rostro para mirarla directo a los ojos, intentando intimidarla.

\- ¿Acaso estas pensando en lo que te dijo la maldita esa? ¡¿Acaso estas pensando en alejarme!? - Me levanto furioso y tiro todas las cosas que tengo en mi escritorio para después golpearlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Jamás! - Gabriela me abraza por la espalda fuertemente.

\- Jamás permitiría que alguien te aleje de mi lado, eres mi hijo, creí que necesitabas tu espacio, lo hago para que estés más cómodo -

\- ¿Me quieres ver triste mamá? - Me voltea rápidamente y me mira sorprendida.

\- Claro que no cariño... - Unas cuantas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos color miel.

\- Yo quiero quedarme con Daniel, las pesadillas regresaran si no estoy con el, ¿Quieres verme mal mamá? - Niega mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

\- N...no, puedes quedarte con el -

\- Gracias mamá - Me da un gran beso tronado para luego irse corriendo por las escaleras.

\- ¡LEONARDO! - Grita emocionada el estúpido nombre de su marido.

\- ¿No nos separaremos? - Niego mirando a mi Ángel quien esta escondido detrás de la puerta desde hace ya unos minutos atrás.

\- ¿Siempre estaremos juntos cariño mío? - Asiente corriendo a mis brazos feliz.

\- ¡Siempre hermanito! - Beso rápidamente sus labios disfrutando el placentero tacto que estos me brindan.

\- Te quiero tanto Daniel - Dejo de besarlo para acomodarlo en mi pecho y poder dormir tranquilamente.

Tan acostumbrados todos a mi comportamiento, pobres idiotas.

**

\- ¿Quieres jugar Kaede? - Niego sintiendo un gran miedo recorrerme, me alejo lentamente pero mi papá me alcanza a agarrar.

Sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco me quita la ropa hasta dejarme completamente desnudo.

\- ¡Joder apúrate! - Mi madre tiene un celular en mano mientras sonríe de manera perversa.

\- Ya voy - Las manos de mi papá separan mis piernas bruscamente.

\- Te dolerá pequeño Kaede, te dolerá... mucho - Un gran grito escapa de mis labios.

**

Me despierto sudando y con el estomago revuelto, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Miro a mi alrededor y Ángel esta a mi lado abrazando una almohada.

Me levanto lentamente y bajo las escaleras escuchando atentamente la plática que tienen los padres de Ángel.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a romper sus cosas? - Leonardo se sienta en el sillón sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, esta muy nervioso.

\- Si mi amor, pero me ha dicho mamá y fue tan hermoso escucharlo, siempre deseé oírlo -

\- Es demasiado, he hablado con las mujeres del orfanato y el no es normal, cariño, Kaede no debe estar cerca de nuestro hijo, debemos regresarlo - Aprieto con fuerza mis manos.

\- ¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡Es nuestro hijo! -

\- No grites puedes despertarlos -

\- El esta mal, lo sé, pero aún así es mi hijo, no puedo dejarlo ir - Se arrodilla enfrente de Leonardo para recostarse en sus piernas.

\- Te has encariñado tanto con el... -

\- Cariño no me lo arranques de los brazos, es mi hijo - Comienza a sollozar.

\- Jamás te haría daño y por esa razón jamás te lo quitaría - Leonardo levanta a Gabriela y comienza a besarla con dedicación, ella lo abraza por el cuello.

Poco a poco comienzan a desnudarse el uno al otro, Leonardo la recuesta en el sillón una vez completamente desnuda.

Me muerdo el labio mirando como los padres de mi Ángel, quien duerme plácidamente en nuestra habitación, tienen sexo enfrente de mis ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar y seguirme para mas amor


	6. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molestas chicas en un día de clases

Daniel  
6 años después

\- Tu hermano es muy guapo Daniel - Dejo de escribir para mirar a Camila.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar y ponerte a trabajar? No quiero reprobar por tu culpa - Acomodo mi cabello para atrás.

\- Pero es que su cabello y esos ojos... me enamoran - Se abraza a si misma mientras se mueve como loca.

Niego intentando ignorarla para seguir escribiendo, alzo mi mano desocupada y rasco la mordida que tengo alrededor de mi pezón.

Tengo muchas más en mi cuerpo, pero la de mi pezón fue en donde salió sangre.

\- Me casaré con el, se llama Kaede ¿No? -

\- Si, se llama Kaede - Odio cuando empezamos nuevo año, siempre las mismas preguntas o afirmaciones acerca de Kaede.

Como no les va a llamar la atención un atractivo adolescente de 15 años con cabello negro sin peinar, ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca y muy alto a pensar de su edad.

Gracias al ejercicio a temprana edad tiene buen cuerpo, no exagerado pero buen cuerpo.

Siempre tan posesivo, celoso y territorial conmigo, tal vez la mayoría diga que esta mal.

Pero no somos hermanos, así que no tiene nada de malo, absolutamente nada.

\- Ya detente Camila - Dejo de rascarme para poner la mano en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo crees que salgan nuestros hijos? Muy guapos como su padre seguramente - Un gran dolor se instala en mi pecho imaginándome sus hijos con ella.

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Tan varonil, tan... - El ruido de la campana me hace levantarme rápidamente para acomodar mis cosas y salir volando de la escuela.

\- Espera, ¡Quiero ver a mi futuro esposo! - Corro hasta la esquina donde siempre quedo con Kaede, cuando lo visualizo, casi de inmediato me lanzo a sus brazos sollozando en su pecho.

\- ¡¿Siempre estarás conmigo?! Nunca te alejaras ¿verdad? -

\- ¡¿Quien demonios te ha echo llorar?! - Gruñe furioso.

\- Mucho gusto futuro marido, soy Camila tu futura esposa - Me tenso cuando escucho su odiosa voz, sollozo más fuerte en su pecho, aprieto con fuerza su ropa debajo de mis manos.

\- ¿Fue ella cariño mío? - Susurra con calidez en mi oído solo para que yo escuche.

\- S... si - Me agarra de los brazos y me aleja delicadamente pero antes me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Ahora regreso mi amor - Camina hasta Camila con una enorme sonrisa perversa.

\- Mucho gusto Camila soy Kaede - Pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Camila y camina con ella hasta un callejón.

Sabiendo perfectamente lo que hará me doy la vuelta para caminar a la casa mientras me limpio las lágrimas.

Por más que me quiera imaginar una vida sin el, simplemente no puedo, me he acostumbrado tanto.

Me siento en una pequeña banca esperando a Kaede, el se enoja cuando no lo espero, más bien se enoja porque me voy solo.

\- ¡Cariño mío! - Kaede viene corriendo, fue muy rápido.

\- ¿Nos vamos Kaede? - Asiente agarrando mi mochila para irnos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nunca me alejare de ti? Eres mío - Me toma de la mano y me empotra contra un árbol mientras alza mi pierna para ponerla alrededor de su cintura.

\- Ka... Kaede te amo tanto - Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Yo también cariño mío - Mueve levemente sus caderas de atrás para adelante, cierro mis ojos sintiendo el placentero cosquilleo en mi vientre.

Puedo sentir como su pene se endurece debajo de sus pantalones.

\- Cariño mío me pones muy cachondo - Sus dientes muerden mi pecho para después lamer.

\- Hay que irnos nos espera mi madre para... comer - Asiente bajando mi pierna pero tomándome de la cintura ya que mis piernas me tiemblan.

\- Vamos entonces - Besa rápidamente mis labios.

***

\- ¿Mamá donde esta Kaede? - Mi madre se limpia sus manos para mirarme.

\- Se acaba de ir, me dijo que iría a una fiesta - Me doy la vuelta para caminar a la ventana y rápidamente me asomo por ella.

Veo a Kaede subir con una enorme sonrisa a un auto el cual es manejado por una chica quien lo recibe con un beso en los labios.

Me alejo de la ventana y camino de nuevo a la cocina.

\- ¿Puedo dormir en casa de un amigo mamá? - Buscaba a Kaede para pedirle permiso.

\- ¿Quién es el chico? -

\- Demián - Sonríe enormemente, la madre de Demián es su mejor amiga.

\- Claro que si cariño, ¿Quieres que te lleve? -

\- Por favor mamá -

\- Bien, prepara tus cosas - Asiento subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Tal vez se enoje Kaede, pero no vendría siendo mi culpa.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomando una mala decisión

Daniel

\- Te noto nervioso cariño, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que volvamos? - Dejo de mirar por la ventana para abrazar más fuerte mi mochila con mi ropa para 2 días.

\- No mamá, estoy bien, solo que nunca he dormido fuera de casa y menos... -

\- Sin Kaede, entiendo, pero el esta creciendo y pronto me pedirá el cuarto para el solo, es normal cariño - Asiento sintiendo las lágrimas amenazar con salir.

Tallo mis ojos con fuerza evitando que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, nunca me imaginé que ese día llegaría, no cuando Kaede dice amarme tanto, no cuando dice que siempre estaremos juntos, no cuando dice que soy solamente suyo.

\- Hemos llegado cariño - Estaciona el auto enfrente de una casa de color Azul.

\- Muchas gracias mamá - Antes de salir le doy un gran beso en la mejilla a mi mamá de despedida.

\- Cuídate mucho cariño -

\- Si mamá - Tomo mi mochila y salgo del auto para caminar a la casa de Demián.

Toco el timbre y casi de inmediato me abre la señora Norma, la mamá de mi amigo.

\- Buenas noches señora Norma -

\- Buenas noches pequeño Daniel, Demián esta en su habitación, ¿Deseas que te lleve algo para cenar? -

\- Muchas gracias, pero no, mi madre me ha dado de comer antes de venir aquí - Le doy una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno pasa, estas en tu casa - Asiento caminando a la habitación que la señora Norma me ha señalado.

Abro la puerta y Demián esta jugando videojuegos.

\- ¡He llegado! - Le pone pausa y me mira impresionado.

\- ¡Pensé que no vendrías! - Sonrío dejando mi mochila en su cama.

\- Yo tampoco, bueno, ¿Puedo jugar? - Me pasa un control, me siento a su lado para jugar con el.

***

\- ¡Daniel! - Miro a Demián mientras nos quitamos los audífonos con los que hablamos con los demás jugadores.

\- ¿Me hablo tu mamá? - Asiente, saca su celular y me enseña la hora, 7:43 de la mañana.

\- ¡¿Hemos jugado toda la noche?! - Lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y este asiente con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Lo bueno es que mi mamá no se enoja - Se acuesta en el piso mientras estira sus piernas.

\- Te envidio - Le doy una pequeña patada de juego, a lo cual el se agarra dramáticamente.

\- ¡Daniel ven! - La voz de Norma vuelve a sonar.

\- Ve - Dejo el control en el suelo y salgo de la habitación para caminar a la puerta de salida.

\- ¿Qué pasa señora Norma? - Se hace a un lado y me deja ver a Kaede quien esta furioso.

La señora Norma se da la vuelta con la mirada llena de miedo y entra rápidamente a una habitación.

\- Nos vamos ahora mismo - Agarra mi muñeca bruscamente y me jala.

\- Kaede yo todavía no regreso - Me suelto de su agarre rápidamente.

\- Claro que no, nos vamos ya - Me hago para atrás evitando su agarre.

\- No - ¿Le he dicho que no ha Kaede?

\- ¿Perdón? - Me mira incrédulo.

\- No iré contigo, me quedaré con Demián a dormir otro día - Se tensa y golpea el marco de la puerta con mucha fuerza haciéndolo tronar.

\- ¿Pero que mierdas estas diciendo? ¡Tu solo duermes conmigo! -

\- No quiero ir... - Mis ojos se cristalizan, el me mira comprendiendo que algo malo me pasa.

\- ¿Porqué cariño mío? - Bajo la cabeza sintiendo las lágrimas caer al suelo.

\- Observé por la ventana como le diste un beso a esa chica en el auto - Muevo mis manos nervioso.

\- Cariño mío todo lo hago por algo, esa chica que bese tiene dinero, mucho dinero el cual ahora ya es mío … porqué ella ya esta muerta - Alzo la mirada y el sonríe dándome a entender que no dice mentiras.

\- Pero Kaede tu... - Pone su dedo en sus labios para que no hable.

\- Trae tus cosas, nos vamos - Su mirada me da a entender que no aceptara negativas.

Me doy la vuelta y camino a la habitación de Demián.

\- ¿Qué pasa Daniel? - Agarro mi mochila y me la pongo rápidamente.

\- Kaede a venido por mi, debo irme Demián - Asiente, sabe como es Kaede y ya mejor no me dice nada.

\- Esta bien -

\- Le dices a tu mamá que gracias, por favor -

\- Claro que si - Salgo de la habitación para caminar a la salida y cerrar la puerta detrás de mi.

Unas manos me quitan mi mochila y una posesiva mano en mi cintura me hace caminar.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con el? - Su voz es furiosa.

\- Nada más jugamos vídeojuegos Kaede -

\- ¿Debo creerte? ¿Qué tal si lo besaste? - Su agarre se hace más fuerte y me hace jadear de dolor.

\- N... no - Deja de ejercer presión en mi cintura y baja su mano hasta mi trasero para apretarlo.

\- Se que no eres capaz, pero me enfureció llegar y no verte en nuestra habitación -

\- Te quería pedir permiso pero no estabas - Gruñe aún más enojado.

\- Era obvia mi puta respuesta Daniel, no necesitaba estar ahí para decirte -

\- Perdón Kaede - Me suelto de su agarre y me pongo enfrente de el para besar sus labios, el mete su lengua como ya es costumbre de el.

Sus manos van a mi trasero y me levanta acomodando mis piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, sonrío cuando muerde mi lengua.

Lo siento caminar pero no presto atención ya que estoy concentrado en mover mis manos en su pecho.

Suelto otro gemido cuando siento su duro miembro chocar con fuerza en mi trasero, se ha sentado en el pasto detrás de un árbol.

Sin poder evitarlo me muevo arriba de su miembro sintiéndolo un poco más grande.

\- Me vas a hacer correr Amor... - Muerde mi cuello para callar sus gemidos mientras manosea mi trasero.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas sintiendo el cosquilleo en mi vientre que cada vez se hace más fuerte.

Kaede pone sus manos en mi cintura y me mueve bruscamente, lo único que hago es abrazarme a su cuello escuchando un gran gemido de su parte.

Sollozo en su cuello dejando de sentir el cosquilleo para ahora sentir dolor.

\- ¿Te duele? - Asiento entendiendo perfectamente porqué.

\- Pronto podrás cariño mío, perdón por hacerte sentir dolor - Me da un tierno beso y me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

\- ¿Nu... nunca me dejaras? - Niega besando mi cuello.

\- Jamás podrás librarte de mi cariño mío, jamás -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar


	8. Capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> salida con los amigos de kaede

Daniel

\- ¿Pequeño te sientes mal? - Asiento tosiendo con mucha fuerza.

La mano de papá en mi espalda me tensa completamente, casi de inmediato me levanto para evitar su tacto.

Kaede esta atento desde la esquina de la sala, su mirada es amenazante.

\- ¿Pasa algo hijo? -

\- No quiero que se enfermen - Asiente no muy convencido y se sienta junto con mamá quien me mira muy preocupada.

Me siento en el sillón junto con Kaede y recuesto mi cabeza en sus piernas.

El acaricia mi cabello con ternura.

\- ¿Cariño deseas medicamento o un té? - Pongo mi mano en su muslo.

\- Prefiero el té mamá - Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por sus suaves caricias.

\- Cariño mío odio verte así - El cálido aliento de Kaede en mi oído me hace sentir un gran escalofrío.

Abro mis ojos y mis padres ya no están, me doy la vuelta, Kaede me mira como si fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto.

\- Te amo amor mío - Baja su cabeza y besa mis labios, acostumbrado a sus lujuriosos besos, acaricio mi lengua con la suya.

Gracias a la posición en la que estamos el beso es más profundo, siento un hilo de saliva escurrir por mi labio hasta mi cuello.

El cambia de posición cada cierto tiempo, gruñe cuando jalo sus cabellos con un poco de fuerza.

Se separa de mi y un gran hilo de saliva nos une, sonríe.

Limpio mis labios con el dorso de mi mano al igual que mi cuello por donde la saliva escurrió.

\- ¡Cariño ve a acostarte ahora mismo te llevo el té! - El grito de mi mamá desde la cocina me hace levantarme y sentarme en el sillón.

\- ¿Me llevas Kaede? - Estiro mis brazos mientras abro mis piernas.

Asiente levantándose para cargarme con mucha facilidad, pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo el varonil olor que Kaede desprende.

Un olor que me atrae mucho, como osos a la miel, cierro mis ojos aspirando con fuerza su olor.

\- Mañana no iras a la escuela Ángel -

\- Lo sé - Siento como me acuesta delicadamente en la cama para después cubrirme con las suaves cobijas.

\- Aprovechando, mañana quiero que me acompañes a un lugar -

\- Como quieras Kaede - Me doy la vuelta cerrando los ojos.

***

\- Vámonos ya - Kaede toma mi mano y me jala hasta la salida.

\- Pero no le he avisado a mis padres -

\- Les dije que saldríamos, además ya estas mejor - Me jala hasta una camioneta negra con vidrios negros.

\- ¿Ka... Kaede que haces? - Intento soltarme pero el es más fuerte.

Abre la puerta de la parte de atrás y nos mete dentro del auto, Kaede me sienta arriba de el.

\- Kaede que gusto verte de nuevo - Un chico de cabello negro con las puntas pintadas de rojo y los ojos azules nos mira por el retrovisor.

\- Cristián hijo de puta, por fin te dejas ver - El chico llamado Cristián suelta una gran carcajada.

\- ¿Quién es este mocoso tan lindo? - Se da la vuelta y pone su mano en mi muslo acariciándolo mientras se muerde el labio provocativamente.

\- ¡No lo toques cabrón! - Kaede me aprieta más a su cuerpo mientras quita de un manotazo la mano del chico.

\- ¡Perdón! - Ríe de nuevo.

Veo a Cristián abrir algo y dárselo a Kaede quien lo acepta gustoso para llevárselo a la boca.

Después, un horrible olor se hace presente, una ahorcada sale de mi boca

\- Vámonos ya - Toma mi mano y me jala hasta la salida.

\- Pero no le he avisado a mis padres -

\- Les dije que saldríamos, además ya estas mejor - Me jala hasta una camioneta negra con vidrios negros.

\- ¿Ka... Kaede que haces? - Intento soltarme pero el es más fuerte.

Abre la puerta de la parte de atrás y nos mete dentro del auto, Kaede me sienta arriba de el.

\- Kaede que gusto verte de nuevo - Un chico de cabello negro con las puntas pintadas de rojo y los ojos azules nos mira por el retrovisor.

\- Cristián hijo de puta, por fin te dejas ver - El chico llamado Cristián suelta una gran carcajada.

\- ¿Quién es este mocoso tan lindo? - Se da la vuelta y pone su mano en mi muslo acariciándolo mientras se muerde el labio provocativamente.

\- ¡No lo toques cabrón! - Kaede me aprieta más a su cuerpo mientras quita de un manotazo la mano del chico.

\- ¡Perdón! - Ríe de nuevo.

Veo a Cristián abrir algo y dárselo a Kaede quien lo acepta gustoso para llevárselo a la boca.

Después, un horrible olor se hace presente, una ahorcada sale de mi boca

\- Apaga eso Kaede - Tapo mi nariz en su pecho.

\- No - El auto comienza a moverse mientras la mano libre de Kaede acaricia mi muslo, con la otra sostiene el famoso "Porro"

\- ¿Entonces quien es este mocoso? -

\- Es mi novio -

\- Yo igual ando con una mocosa de... ¿16 años? No me acuerdo -

\- Ya me habías dicho - Las ganas de vomitar vuelven más fuertes que antes, pero intento reprimirlas.

\- Sigo sin creer que te tengan miedo los mayores, ¡¿Que les has echo?! - Su manera de manejar no es nada bonita es muy salvaje.

\- Respetarme - Aprieta mi muslo sacándome un gemido que hace reír levemente a Cristián.

\- ¡A uno le quebraste el brazo! - Se tapa la boca gritando de emoción.

\- Fue su puta culpa intentar ponerme una mano encima -

\- ¡Joder hombre eres puto mi ídolo! - Siento como mi cuerpo repentinamente se golpea con el asiento de adelante bruscamente.

Cristián grita groserías por la ventana a otro auto, mientras aprieta como loco el claxon, segundos después abre la puerta bruscamente para salir.

El cuerpo de Kaede se tensa, su respiración se ha vuelto muy errática.

\- Quédate aquí - Me baja de su regazo delicadamente para salir también, pero el cierra la puerta, azotándola, sus gritos furiosos llenos de groserías me hacen temblar.

Jamás lo había visto de esta manera.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mal sabor de boca para Daniel (Ángel)

Daniel

Sin poder evitarlo abro la puerta de la camioneta y salgo de esta mirando a todos lados, no se en donde estoy.

Del otro lado de la camioneta se escuchan los fuertes gritos de una niña, también sonidos de unos golpes y risas.

Con las piernas temblorosas camino al otro lado de la camioneta, puedo ver a Kaede junto con Cristián golpear a un hombre.

Cristián quien es más alto y robusto tiene agarrado de los brazos al hombre mientras Kaede lo golpea brutalmente, los carros pasan, como si no hubiera nada.

Al lado de ellos una pequeña niña de unos 6 años grita desesperada.

\- ¡PAPÁ! - Con miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo me alejo lentamente pero sin dejar de mirar la escena, se que Kaede es muy cruel, pero no pensé que tanto.

Kaede levanta su pie y lo estampa en el abdomen del hombre quien ya parece no querer responder.

\- ¡NO! - La niña corre a Kaede y lo golpea en el abdomen con sus pequeñas manos echas puños.

\- Cállate mocosa - Avienta a la niña haciendo que caiga bruscamente al suelo.

Sintiendo enojo pero a la vez miedo camino hasta el y golpeo fuertemente su mejilla.

El se queda en completo shock, su mano acaricia su mejilla sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar.

Cristián a dejado caer al hombre para mirarme impresionado.

\- Cariño mío... - Sus ojos se han cristalizado.

Me doy la vuelta y camino sin saber a donde voy.

\- Eres muy malo, sabes muy bien que fue su culpa que los hayan chocado, no tenían ningún derecho de golpearlo, mucho menos de aventar a la niña - Se que me sigue.

\- Te pegaste en el asiento, ¡Te lastimaste! - Su mano me detiene y sus brazos me apresan.

\- No lo hice - Miento.

\- Mi amor todo lo hago por ti - Pega su frente a la mía y cierra los ojos mientras respira desesperadamente.

\- ¡Es hora de irnos! - Sonrió cuando Kaede gruñe tomando mis manos para besarlas.

\- Vámonos - Asiento besando rápidamente sus labios pero el pone su mano detrás de mi cuello acercándome más para meter su lengua en mi boca.

\- ¡Me vas a excitar! - Kaede deja de besarme para darse la vuelta rápidamente dispuesto a golpearlo.

Me abrazo a su cintura mientras aprieto su miembro con mi mano para tranquilizarlo.

\- Cariño mío no me calientes - Me abraza por el cuello para caminar a la camioneta, me muevo un poco para mirar al hombre pero Kaede me lo impide.

Nos sube a la camioneta y de nuevo me sube a su regazo.

\- Se nota que lo quieres mucho, no le has echo nada después de semejante golpe, te ha dejado la marca de su mano - Ríe mientras prende de nuevo un "Porro".

Enciende la camioneta pero yo rápidamente salgo de ella.

\- ¡DANIEL! - Gruñe enojado Kaede mientras sale mirándome muy mal.

\- No entraré con ese asqueroso olor a mierda Kaede - Cruzo mis brazos haciendo un puchero.

\- Cristián has el puto favor de apagarlo - Kaede no deja de mirarme, cuida que no me vaya corriendo.

\- ¡Joder, porqué mi puto porro, váyanse caminado! - Una mirada de Kaede a Cristián, hace que tire dramáticamente su "Porro" por la ventana.

\- Vamos cariño mío - Estira su mano y yo la acepto con gusto, por tercera vez entramos a la camioneta.

\- Váyanse a la mierda, mi jodido porro no tenía la puta culpa de... - Suelto una pequeña risa escuchando como Cristián sigue maldiciendo mientras comienza a manejar.

Kaede alza mi rostro y acerca sus labios a los míos mientras su mano acaricia mi pecho.

\- De... detente - Con mis manos lo empujo avergonzado de que su amigo este presente.

\- Tranquilo mocoso no me importa, mientras el estaba manejando yo tenia sexo en el asiento trasero - Aún así niego mirando a Kaede  
\- Por favor Kaede, no quiero -

\- No me importa cariño -

\- ¿Me obligaras? - Casi de inmediato se detiene, me baja de su regazo para sentarme aparte.

Bajo la mirada, puedo escuchar como Kaede platica animadamente con Cristián.

\- ¿Ka... Kaede me prestas tu celular para jugar? - Me da su celular inmediatamente pero sin mirarme.

Desbloqueo el celular para jugar, ya puedo sentir las silenciosas lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar mis amores


	10. Capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un casi abuso para nuestro ángel

Kaede

\- ¿No crees que has exagerado con Daniel? - Niego mirando a Daniel quien camina torpemente y con la mirada puesta en el suelo, esta unos metros detrás de nosotros.

\- No quise obligarlo - Mis ojos están cristalizados, deseó con todas mis fuerzas abrazarlo, odio verlo de esa manera, tan decaído y todo por mi puta culpa.

\- Por lo que veo, es muy sensible, deberías hablar con el acerca de eso... -

\- Lo haré, pero no ahora, aún es muy pronto, aún así mejor me lo llevaré - Me doy la vuelta dispuesto a cargarlo y llevármelo a casa.

\- ¡Qué milagro! - Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir cuando Anna aparece enfrente de nosotros.

Camino hasta ella y le doy un gran abrazo.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Dinero? ¿Armas? ¿Droga? ¡Dímelo todo! - Pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me jala hasta su despacho.

\- Solo quería presentarte al chico del cual te había hablado para que le dieras... -

\- ¿Protección? Esta bien, dime más... no, quiero verlo, ¡Conocerlo! - Esta drogada.

\- Quería presentarlo, pero ahora no, esta sensible por un problema que tuvimos, no hagas mucho caso - Aprieto mis puños recordando cuando mis padres Jugaban conmigo, más bien me obligaban.

\- ¡¿Mi favorito tiene problemas con la pareja?! - Se mueve de un lado a otro.

Saca el arma de su espalda y la pone en su escritorio para acostarse en el sillón de una manera bastante incómoda.

\- ¿El niño sabe en qué trabajas? - Su voz se ha tranquilizado.

\- Específicamente, no sabe nada -

-¿Se atrevería a hablar? -

\- Jamás me traicionaría - Camino hasta ella y la ayudo a acomodarse mejor.

\- Lindo Kaede, siempre tan tierno conmigo, mi querido hermano -

\- 10,000 - Aún tengo el dinero de la zorra esa, pero necesito más.

\- Saca de mi escritorio, toma - Me da la llave que tenía en su sujetador.

Soy su favorito, además de ser su trabajador más joven, me trata como su hermano, hermano el cual le mataron hace unos años cuando yo recién llegué.

Me levanto y camino a su escritorio, abro el cajón con su llave, después pongo la clave.

Hay poco dinero, donde tiene más es detrás de su sillón, solo yo lo sé.

Saco un fajo de billetes y los meto en mi pantalón, quiero comprarle ropa a Ángel, también algunos juguetes.

Gabriela piensa que trabajo de mesero después de la escuela, que tonta.

\- ¿Deseas algo más? -

\- No - Cierro de nuevo su cajón.

\- Quiero conocerlo -

\- Cuando no este sensible -

\- Será cuando este a tu lado, con un demonio, quiero verlo -

\- ¡Kaede! - Un grito me pone alerta, el grito horrorizado de mi pequeño.

La furia recorre mi cuerpo, inmediatamente abro la puerta y salgo buscando a mi pequeño.

\- Ka... Kaede - Aprieto mis puños cuando veo a un maldito tener el frágil cuerpo de Ángel empotrado en la pared, una de sus piernas esta entre las suyas y su pistola... Oh~ su pistola está dentro de los tiernos labios de mi Ángel.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! - Corro hasta él y lo alejo bruscamente de Ángel.

Con toda mi furia lo comienzo a golpear en su asqueroso rostro.

La sangre llena completamente mis nudillos, siento el tronar de sus huesos.

\- N... - Sonrío con malicia cuando su quijada se disloca, un gran hilo de sangre cae de su ya rota nariz.

Dejo de golpearlo y me levanto, ahora pateo con fuerza su abdomen.

\- ¡CARAJO, MI HERMOSO PISO! - Me sobresalto cuando la voz de Anna llega a mis oídos.

No le presto atención, me doy la vuelta y camino con mi Ángel quien esta sentado en el suelo sollozando, un gran dolor casi asfixiante se instala en mi pecho al verlo de esa manera.

Lo alzo en brazos y escondo su rostro en mi cuello para que ya no vea más.

\- ¡ENSUCIÓ MI PISO CON SU ASQUEROSA SANGRE, SAQUEN EL CUERPO Y LIMPIEN! -

\- Si, señora - Cristián quien apenas entra por la puerta me da una mirada de " Perdóname " los demás se llevan el cuerpo.

\- Kaede ve adentro - Asiento y a paso rápido entro de nuevo a su despacho.

Me siento en el sillón y balanceo a mi pequeño para tranquilizarlo.

\- Te amo... Kaede - Alzo su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas.

\- Yo también, amor mío - Beso tiernamente sus labios.

***

\- Perdóname, yo no quería enfadarte - Cierro los ojos sintiendo la picazón en estos.

\- No debí dejarte solo, tampoco haberme comportado frío y distante conmigo cuando jamás lo he sido, escuchame bien, no lo volveré hacer - Su pequeño cuerpo aún tiembla.

El primer error que he cometido fue dejarlo "solo" y no lo volveré a hacer.

\- Te amo - Alzo su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas.

\- Yo también, amor mío - Beso tiernamente sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar mis amores


	11. Capitulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un accidente puede ocasionar muchos problemas

Daniel

\- ¿Deseas algo más, cariño mío? - Niego por 3 vez.

Me trae de un lado a otro, no me ha dejado solo en ningún momento, bueno, sólo para ir a la escuela, me lleva a comprar ropa y comida, mucha comida, se que me quiere hacer olvidar ese horrible momento.

Sigo comiendo mi delicioso helado bajo la atenta mirada de Kaede, sonrío cuando su mano acaricia mi mejilla para luego bajar a mi cuello.

Miro a los lados y me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie en esta parte del parque.

Dejo el helado en la mesa y me subo en el regazo de Kaede.

El sonríe con malicia, ¡Como extrañaba esa expresión!

Pone sus manos detrás de mi nuca para acercarme aún más.

Su lengua domina poderosamente la mía, sin poder evitarlo me muevo de atrás adelante arriba de su miembro.

Sus manos bajan a mi trasero y lo aprieta fuertemente.

Deja mis labios y ahora muerde mi cuello con fuerza, tan territorial, me encanta.

\- Mamá lo verá -

\- Me gusta como se ve, cariño - Aprieta con más fuerza mi trasero.

\- Sabes que no en lu... lugares visibles - Sonríe con malicia, alza mi camisa y muerde mi pecho.

\- Me encantas tanto - Se mueve de arriba a bajo simulando embestidas, poco a poco mis ojos se cristalizan por el ya acostumbrado dolor en mi vientre.

\- Tu helado se derrite - El ya sabe cuando detenerse.

Asiento con las mejillas sonrojadas y me bajo de su regazo.

Tomo mi helado y sigo comiéndolo, pero casi de inmediato me detengo ya que un gran pelotazo en mi rostro seguido de algo cálido escurrir por mi nariz me hace caer para atrás.

Llevo mis manos a mi nariz mientras sollozo con fuerza.

\- ¡ÁNGEL! - Los brazos temblorosos de Kaede me ayudan a levantar.

\- Perdón amigo - Quiero abrir mis ojos pero por el ardor no puedo, además me lloran.

\- ¿Crees que con un puto perdón mi Ángel dejará de llorar? - Me tenso completamente, su voz es furiosa casi igual que la otra vez.

\- Kaede no lo hagas -

\- En un momento regreso - Me sienta de nuevo en la banca, me da un beso y se aleja.

\- Kaede - No hace caso, doy un pequeño suspiro adolorido con mi boca, mis manos están húmedas, es por la sangre.

Alzo un poco mi rostro para evitar que la sangre siga saliendo.

\- ¡DÉJAME! - Sonido de forcejeo, después vienen los golpes.

\- ¡Por tu culpa llora, Por tu culpa sangra! -

\- ¡Deja a mi hermano! - Un grito femenino me pone alerta.

\- No hará caso -

\- Tú, tú por favor dile que deje que golpear a mi hermano - La mano de alguien en mis hombros moviéndome, me hace temer por su vida.

\- No me toques -

\- ¡No hasta que suelte a mi hermano! - Abro con dificultad mis ojos y diviso a una niña más grande que yo de ojos café oscuro con cabello negro.

\- Eres mayor que yo, ¡Has algo! -

\- No -

\- ¡Es una bestia! -

\- No haré nada - Jamás lo he echo.

\- Serás... - Suelto un gemido de dolor cuando aprieta mi nariz con fuerza.

\- ¿Cariño mío? - Sollozo intentando alejar su mano.

\- ¡Auch! - Dejo de sentir el dolor y abro los ojos.  
Kaede tiene de los cabellos a la chica, ella está arrodilla enfrente de él.

\- ¿Lo tocaste? -

\- So... solo quería - Puedo ver sus lagrimas caer como cascada

\- Ka... Kaede quiero irme de aquí - Me levanto y estiro mis brazos para que me cargue.

El asiente aún furioso.

Me recuesto en su cuello el cual lleno de sangre.

Mis piernas están enredadas en su torso, él me tiene agarrado del trasero.

Un sollozo de su parte me pone los pelos de punta.

\- Kaede ¿Qué pasa? -

\- ¿Porqué no puedo cuidarte? - Tomo con las palmas de mis manos su rostro, gruesas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, rara vez lo he visto llorar.

\- ¿Quién dice que no lo haces? Siempre me cuidas y no sabes cuanto me encanta eso -

\- Estas sangrando -

\- Fue un accidente - Le doy una de mis más sinceras sonrisas.

\- No volverá a pasar -

**

¿Qué clase de mundo es este? Uno donde niñas de 14 años ya salen embarazadas, niños menores de edad roban por diversión, la policía no hace caso a absolutamente nadie, solo quieren dinero, la corrupción esta por todos, la vida es difícil de ese modo.

Los maestros no enseñan lo que deben, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de todo, los alumnos ya no son lo que eran antes, solo quieren divertirse, pero no piensan en su futuro, las niñas se visten y se pintan como adultas.

Peleas hay a la vuelta de la esquina, nada es como antes, ¿Qué esperaban?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar mis amores


	12. Capitulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problemas familiares y castigo escolar.

Daniel

\- ¡No te volverás a llevar a Daniel! - Sollozo mientras escucho los gritos de mi padre a Kaede.

\- ¡No me lo puedes prohibir! -

\- ¡Claro que si! ¡Soy su padre! -

\- Cariño, no estés así - Mi mamá entra a mi habitación, puedo sentir su mirada de tristeza, yo estoy sentado en un rincón.

En cuanto llegamos mi mamá me curo la nariz, esta hinchada, además tiene un ligero color morado, mi madre casi se desmaya de lo preocupada que estaba.

\- ¡CARAJO! -

\- ¡No digas malas palabras en mi casa! -

\- Mamá, haz que dejen de pelear -

\- Daniel, casi nunca le decimos nada a Kaede ¿Qué tal si te pasaba algo malo? -

\- Fue una pelota, ni siquiera fue su culpa, el estaba llorando porque no pudo protegerme -

\- ¿Estaba... llorando? - Las manos de mamá paran a su boca.

\- Se culpa por ello, ¿No crees que es suficiente, mamá? - Se da la vuelta y sale corriendo.

Camino detrás de mamá a paso rápido.

\- ¡Papá! - Mis ojos se llenan aún más de lágrimas cuando papá estampa su mano en la mejilla de Kaede.

\- No permitiré que me sigas faltando al respeto - Kaede lo mira y sonríe de una manera maniática.

\- Hijo - de - ¡puta! -

\- ¡¿Qué haz dicho?! -

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! - Otra gran bofetada.

\- Sabia que tenia que regresarte a ese orfanato -

\- ¡Pero no lo hiciste y ahora no puedes! -

\- ¡Y me arrepiento! - ¿Acaso pensaban separarnos?

\- ¡¿Querían separarnos?! - Mi padre se tensa notablemente y me mira.

\- Daniel el...el es malo para ti, ¿No lo entiendes? -

\- No es malo para mi, ¿Acaso no entiendes tu? Él me protege, me cuida, me compra cosas, va por mi a la escuela, me da de comer cuando ustedes no están, siempre lo ha echo, ¡¿Qué más quieren?! - Mi papá y mamá se quedan callados y bajan la mirada.

Kaede me mira sonriente.

Mamá toma la mano de papá, le da una rápida mirada y este asiente, lentamente suben a su habitación.

\- Vayan a dormir - ¿Dormir? aún es temprano.

\- Perdón por eso, amor mío - Camina hasta a mi y me carga.

\- ¿Porqué querían separarnos? -

\- Ya no importa - Como ya es costumbre escondo mi rostro en su cuello, aspiro su aroma.

\- Pase lo que pase no me dejaras ¿Cierto? -

\- Te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias, no te dejare y si por ello tendré que aguantar al hijo de puta de tu padre lo haré, todo por ti -

\- Llévame a la cama - Con paso lento sube las escaleras.

\- Juntos... - Sonrío cuando su lengua recorre mi cuello, afortunadamente mamá no vio la marca.

***

\- ¿Entonces me invitas a tu casa? -

\- Te he dicho que no - Sigo apuntando lo que la maestra dicta.

\- Vamos, solo serán unas cuantas horas -

\- ¡Qué no! -

\- ¡Daniel, podrías guardar silencio! - Bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Me siento bien y mal, ya que Camila ha dejado de molestar, pero ahora han empezado otras.

Se podría decir que Camila se ha distanciado de todo el grupo, se nota más delgada y demacrada.

\- Te lo ruego, además sirve de que Kaede juega conmigo -

\- ¿Acaso eres sorda? -

\- ¡Maestra Daniel no me deja oír! - Lo es.

\- Daniel deja de molestar a tu compañera, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Es la segunda llamada de atención que te doy - Es la primera vez que me llaman la atención en la escuela y todo por su culpa.

\- Ups, al parecer no eres tan bueno como aparentas - La veo chocar los 5 con otro compañero quien ríe bajo.

Sin querer seguir esa "Discusión", presto toda mi atención al dictado sin sentido de la maestra.

Pero no puedo ya que me pica con su lápiz.

\- Vamos... -

\- ¡Ya! - Me levanto enojado, le quito su lápiz y lo tiro al suelo.

\- ¡Daniel estas castigado! Te quiero aquí cuando terminen las clases, dame gracias porque no llame a tus padres, es por tu bien, no quiero que te conviertas en un sinvergüenza -

\- Pero... -

\- Cállate - Bajo la mirada cuando siento mis ojos cristalinos.

Tallo mis ojos intentando evitar que las lágrimas salgan, desafortunadamente estas caen.

\- Daniel estábamos jugando... - Niego.

\- ¿Otra vez Daniel? -

\- N... no maestra - Se que ahora he de estar rojo de la vergüenza y tristeza.

**

Creo que mi maestra ha exagerado, me puso a barrer todos los salones, y no son pocos, además de ello todo el patio del escuela.

Todos se han ido incluidos maestros y director, la única que queda es la conserje, pero porque vive aquí.

Ella esta feliz porque le he quitado trabajo.

Se que a pasado mucho tiempo, ya que se esta oscureciendo.

Estoy cansado y aún no he terminado, eso me da más tristeza, mis lágrimas no han dejado de caer.

Que maestra más injusta, que se esperaba de una que usa un mini vestido para dar clases además de venir toda pintada, el director no dice nada ya que se acuesta con ella.

\- Niño, ya puedes irte - Me doy la vuelta y veo a la conserje mirarme con pena.

\- ¿Ya... ya? - Asiente.

\- Me has quitado casi todo mi trabajo, gracias -

\- Bien... - Dejo la escoba en la pared y corro por mi mochila.

Abro la puerta trasera de la escuela y salgo en dirección a mi casa.

Paso tras paso siento mi corazón doler, ¿En serio me castigaron?

\- ¡Ángel! - Alzo la mirada y veo a Kaede quien corre a mi dirección.

Esta sudado y todo rojo.

\- Ka... Kaede - Sin poder evitarlo suelto grandes sollozos mientras me arrodillo en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué te han hecho amor mío?! - Explicándole detalladamente lo que ha pasado puedo notar como se enfurece notablemente.

\- No fue tan malo... - Me mira incrédulo.

\- ¿¡No fue tan malo!? Te hizo barrer una puta escuela, te grito... ¿Cómo se llama? - Lo veo sacar su celular, el cual mamá y papá no le compraron.

\- Mónica Ponce -

\- Por ésta vez se las pasaré a tus compañeros, pero esa hija de puta... No - Me quita mi mochila y se la pone.

Me toma del mentón y alza mi rostro.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi beso? - Sonrío y envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar


	13. Capitulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olvidadizo y ¿Una mala noticia?

Kaede  
5 años después

\- Felicidades por otra gran victoria - Gordo asqueroso como siempre intentando hacer plática.

\- Quiero mi dinero - Estiro mi mano, el dirige su vista a mi arma que esta en mi cinturón.

\- Bien - De manera nerviosa saca un buen rollo de dinero.

Me doy la vuelta y camino entre la gente que me grita por mi ya acostumbrada victoria en las carreras, toda esa gente la quito de manera brusca.

Sonrío cuando veo a Anna lanzarme una cerveza.

\- ¡FELICIDADES! - Esta acostada en el capo de su auto, tiene varios custodios cuidando de ella.

\- Algún día deberías dejarte ganar - Cristián pone su brazo en mis hombros.

\- ¡Jamás perderá mi hermano! - Anna da un gran trago a su cerveza.

\- Solo decía - Miro detrás de mi y chicas con pequeños vestidos se me insinúan pero yo simplemente paso de largo.

\- ¿Y cuando te llevarás a tu hermoso Ángel a tu casa? - Cristián me sonríe mientras me golpea de forma amistosa.

\- Falta muy poco tiempo para eso -

\- Papi, ¿Me das un poco de cerveza? - Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules pone su mano en mi pecho el cual esta marcado por mi hermoso Ángel.

La miro sonriente, ella se sonroja, cree que me ha ganado, pongo mi mano en su vientre y poco a poco subo.

Mis dedos tocan sus pechos de silicona, paso mi lengua por mis labios cuando llego a su cuello.

Con mi otra mano alzo su pierna y la enrollo en mi cintura, mi pelvis choca con su vientre, me acerco más.

\- Haaa... - Su gemido, una tortura para mis oídos.

Con brusquedad mi mano se cierra en su cuello, ahorcándola.

\- Zorra asquerosa, como te atreves a tocarme... Solo Ángel puede hacerlo - Sus manos se ponen en la mía intentando hacer que la suelte, sus uñas se entierran en mi piel.

Nadie dice nada, solo son espectadores.

\- Pe... Perdón - Mis dedos se entierran en la piel de su muslo, de un muy rápido movimiento la tiro al suelo.

Se levanta lentamente, de sus ojos caen gruesas lágrimas mientras sus manos acomodan su vestido, su puto vestido le importa más.

\- Lárgate - Sin esperar respuesta se va corriendo con sus altos tacones.

\- Tan agresivo como siempre... ¡Quiero más cerveza! - Chifla y casi de inmediato le llenan todo el capo de cajas de cerveza.

\- ¡A beber se ha dicho! - Me subo hasta arriba del auto y me siento, miro a todos lados, escuchando la música, deseando que llegue la hora para ir por mi pequeño de ese estúpido curso donde lo metió su " papá ", que imbécil, eso no me detendrá.

Son vacaciones pero el maldito decidió meterlo a un jodido curso para alejarlo de mi, solo será poco tiempo, pronto me lo llevaré y sera todo mío.

Lo único que pudo hacer Gabriela por " Mi " fue convencer a su marido para que yo vaya por el todos los días.

***  
Bebo cerveza tras cerveza mientras platico con varias personas.

\- Vaya mi querido Kaede por fin ha decidido hacer amigos - Anna se mete entre nuestro circulo.

\- No, solo estamos platicando acerca de los trabajos que nos dejas - Le doy otro sorbo a mi cerveza.

\- ¿Quieren más dinero? - Los 5 chicos incluidos Cristián asienten con emoción.

\- Me da igual - Si yo le pido dinero me lo da, además, me da más dinero que a los demás, gracias a eso he podido comprar una casa, una pequeña casa.

\- Te has vuelto muy amargado Kaede -

\- Siempre lo ha sido - Gruño cuando unas gruesas gotas de agua caen en mi rostro.

Todos comienzan a correr para evitar que la pronunciada agua que esta cayendo los empape.

\- Bueno me tengo que ir ya son las 10:00 y tengo una charla muy importante - Un gran terror se instala en mi pecho.

La cerveza se cae de mi mano.

Sin dar explicaciones corro hasta mi auto, abro la puerta y cierro de portazo, saco mi arma de mi cinturón para después guardarla en la guantera.

**

Una puta hora manejando pero ya casi llego, como se me pudo ir el tiempo tan rápido ¡Mi pequeño salía a las 8:00!

¡Además a estado lloviendo horriblemente!

Soy un imbécil, ya puedo sentir las jodidas lágrimas escurrir por mis mejillas.

Soy una mierda.

Una vez llego al lugar estaciono mi auto sin siquiera importarme si lo hice bien, abro la puerta y salgo rápidamente

A lo lejos puedo ver a mi pequeño Ángel sentado en un escalón del edificio mojándose mientras sus pequeños brazos se abrazan para mantenerse caliente.

Se nota que llegue tarde ya que todo esta cerrados y desierto.

Corro hasta el y me arrodillo.

\- ¡Perdóname por llegar tarde! - Mi Ángel alza su rostro pálido y mojado, pero aún así sonríe.

\- No me moví para que no te enojaras... - A pesar de la fuerte lluvia siento más lágrimas salir de mis ojos.

Sin esfuerzo alguno alzo en brazos a mi pequeño quien escurre de agua, mojará mi auto pero eso es lo de menos.

Hago para atrás el asiento del piloto para que mi Ángel no tenga que despegarse de mi.

\- ¿Tu... tuviste mucho trabajo? - Sintiéndome aún peor por tener que mentirle.

\- Si cariño, tuve mucho -

\- ¿Sabes? Una chica me a pedido ser su novio -

\- ¿Se puede saber que respondiste? eres mío, no tenía derecho de siquiera hablarte ... - Tomo su rostro bruscamente y lo alzo para que me mire.

\- Le... le dije que no, porqué ya tengo novio - Se sonroja notablemente a pesar de estar mojado.

Debo tranquilizarme el jamás me traicionaría.

* ¿Me obligarás? *

Sus palabras no han salido de mi mente, no quiero asfixiarlo, me tengo que contener aunque sea solo un poco, por el.

\- Tengo una casa que apenas e comprado, te llevare ahí - No quiero oír sermones por parte de padres de Ángel.

\- ¿Te iras? ¿Me dejaras sólo? - Su mano temblorosa aprieta mi camisa con fuerza.

\- Ángel no... -

\- ¡Prometiste no hacerlo! -

\- Es nuestra casa, nuestro nuevo hogar - Sus pequeñas manos dejan de agarrarme, ahora me mira con cierta confusión.

\- ¿Como? -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden comentar, pliss


	14. Capitulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casa nueva y casi sexo

Daniel

\- ¡Es muy bonita Kaede! -

\- Que bueno que te guste - Siento sus brazos en mi cintura.

No tiene muchos muebles, también es pequeña pero se ve muy acogedora.

\- Te vendrás a vivir tu sólo ¿cierto? - Sin quitar sus manos de mi cintura me guía hasta un pequeño sillón donde me sienta mientras el se arrodilla enfrente de mi.

\- Te vendrás a vivir conmigo -

\- Kaede no puedo, tengo que quedarme con mis padres - Su mandíbula se tensa, puedo jurar que puedo oír sus dientes tronar.

\- ¿Prefieres a tus padres que a mi? - Se levanta con notable enfado.

\- Ellos... yo... bueno... no, me encantaría quedarme contigo - Mi padre hace todo lo posible por separarnos y odio que haga eso, es muy rápido pero no quiero que Kaede este enfadado conmigo.

\- Que bueno amor mío, ahora quítate la ropa, te traeré nueva que te he comprado - Asiento con una enorme sonrisa.

Con mucho frío me quito la ropa mojada y sólo me quedo en bóxer.

\- No tengo comida pero puedo ordenar ¿Qué se te antoja? - Kaede me tiende la ropa mientras sus ojos me recorren con la mirada.

\- Comida china por favor -

\- Perfecto - Saca su teléfono.

Rápidamente me pongo la ropa para después sentarme.

Se sienta en el otro sillón individual, sus ojos recorren cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras habla por teléfono, ¿Tendré algo especial que no deja de mirarme? Lleva dos veces que lo hace.

Un poco sonrojado me levanto y con lentitud me siento en su regazo.

La mano desocupada que tiene inmediatamente se mete en mi camisa de color rojo.

Me muevo en un lento vaivén, puedo sentir su miembro hacerse notar, su mano ahora baja a mi cintura, solo da unas pequeñas caricias que me vuelven loco en el mal sentido.

Muerdo mi labio en señal de clara inconformidad, es desesperante, antes no era así, me tocaba, pero ya no.

Quita el teléfono de su oído y cuelga poniéndolo en la pequeña mesa que tiene al lado.

\- Tócame, yo quiero más - Sus ojos casi de inmediato brillan de excitación.

\- ¿Por fin estas listo para que te toque?¿No te sentirás obligado? - Su cálido aliento me hace sentir escalofríos en mi oído.

\- Lo quiero - Ahora entiendo, han pasado muchos años desde que dije esas palabras y sigue sin olvidarlas.

Sus labios van a mi cuello besándolo con rudeza, como si hubiera esperado demasiado tiempo para eso.

Sigo moviéndome en miembro.

Rápidamente sus manos quitan mi camisa.

\- Kaede~ - Muerde y lame mis pezones con fuerza, se aleja un poco de mi para quitarse su camisa.

Ahora hace un camino de besos hasta mi sensible cuello, mientras el muerde mi cuello marcándolo, yo rasguño su espalda.

Cambia posiciones y ahora estoy abajo de el, con una sonrisa llena de perversión me quita de un tirón el pantalón de tela.

Sus dientes muerden mi pierna para luego succionar, jamás se le quitara la manía de marcar mi cuerpo.

\- Kaede quiero que seas como antes ¿Acaso ya no me deseas? - Deja de morder mi pierna para ahora mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cariño, no seré como antes - Puedo verlo susurrar algo que me es inaudible, pero debió decir algo bueno ya que en sus labios se le ha firmado una endemoniada sonrisa.

Sus manos se ponen en el elástico de mi bóxer con la intención de bajarlo.

(Timbre)

Recarga su cabeza en mi pecho mientras dice todas las groserías existentes.

\- Sea quien sea morirá hoy - Sin molestarse en ponerse una camisa se levanta enojado, sus manos están echas puños.

Yo doy un suspiro enamorado para después levantarme y recoger mi ropa desparramada en el suelo.

\- Yo... soló cumplo mi trabajo - Camino a la puerta principal, puedo sentir la pena cuando veo al chico que trae la comida, el pobre se ve muy asustado, pero eso no quita el echo de verme con picardía ¿Tengo mejillas sonrojadas?

\- Acabas de interrumpir el mejor segundo mejor día de mi puta... -

\- Kaede por favor sólo dale su dinero, tengo mucha hambre - Le abrazo por su cintura, muerdo mi labio cuando mis ojos chocan con una clara erección.

\- Cariño este maldito nos interrumpió... -

\- Tendremos más oportunidades - Acaricio con un poco de nerviosismo su espalda, intentado tranquilizarlo.

Saca dinero de su billetera el cual se lo avienta al pecho, le arrebata la comida y le cierra en la cara.

\- ¡Gracias! - Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Por nada lindo - Se suelta de mi agarre dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero de nuevo lo abrazo, puedo sentir su cuerpo tenso debajo de mis brazos, lo veo dejar la bolsa de comida en el suelo.

\- Quiere morir, yo le daré el gusto de hacerlo y será de la manera más dolorosa posible - Quita mis manos con mucha delicadeza, esta punto de abrir la puerta pero el sonido de mi estómago gruñir lo hace detenerse para mirarme.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos eternos segundos, se agacha y agarra la bolsa de la comida.

\- Vamos a comer cariño - Toma mi mano, en la otra tiene la bolsa de la comida.

Entramos a la pequeña sala para comenzar a comer, el esta en su celular unos momentos para luego guardarlo

\- ¿Cuál fue el mejor día de tu vida? - Lo veo sonreír mientras come.

\- El mejor día de mi vida fue conocerte, tenerte en mis brazos y darte un beso - Alza su mirada, sus ojos conectan con los míos.

Puedo sentir el sonrojo subir por mis mejillas.

\- Te amo tanto que no se que haría si algo te pasará - Su mano acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, lentamente acerca sus labios a los míos en un posesivo beso, su lengua domina la mía, segundos después y faltando la respiración se aleja mordiendo mi labio hasta sacarme sangre, suspiro restándole importancia.

Me recargo en su hombro mirando el mueble sin televisor.

\- Prometo que compraré una, quiero que tengas todo y seas feliz - Su mano acaricia mi muslo.

\- No importa - Cierro mis ojos sonriendo por una escurridiza mano que sube cada vez más.

\- Ni pienses que el maldito quedará con vida - Mi cabeza cae y casi de inmediato siento mi cuerpo ser levantado por sus fuertes brazos, me recargo en su pecho.

\- Sabia que lo mandarías a cazar -

\- Es bueno que sepas con quien estas -

Cariño, no seré como antes. " Seré mucho peor "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden comentar mis amores

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Comenten y no olviden seguirme mis amores!


End file.
